


A Kiss Is A Lovely Trick (Part 1)

by ScalePhoenix14825



Series: A Kiss is a Lovely Trick [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As King of Hell, Crowley decides it's time he took a queen. It's been a couple of centuries since he'd last taken a mate and this time, he's got a new trick up his sleeve. Makayla was born to a wonderful family (or so she thought). All she ever cared about was that they were safe, but certain betrayal from said family changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley sat at his desk and slowly drank his glass of scotch. He cocked his head at the lifeless human body in the middle of the room, the demon once possessing said body long dead and gone. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and sighed. This was starting to get boring. Sure, he had fun messing with the Winchesters and their angel sidekick, but the actual business was starting to lose its appeal. Not to mention the loneliness. Every other demon was terrified of him and that made companionship hard to come by.

He might be a demon, but that didn't mean he didn't get lonely every now and again. He hadn't had a mate in years. Not after she was killed by that damn demon killing dagger. Ava had been a particularly sadistic demon, but Crowley was fond of her either way. She had a habit of disassembling children when she was bored. She'd been mistaken for a pagan god and was killed by an older hunter. Crowley had gotten his revenge by torturing the hunter for weeks before finally killing him.

That'd been nearly two-hundred years ago.

Now that he was King of Hell, he wished Ava was there to give him some form of entertainment. That's when a thought hit him. Maybe it was time he took a new mate. This time though, he had an idea that would keep this one from being killed so easily. Smirking to himself, Crowley set his now empty glass on his desk before getting up from his chair and straightening his suit jacket. The next second he was gone from the room when another demon appeared to clear the body from the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the darkened sidewalk in some unknown neighborhood, Crowley looked up at the night sky. The sky was extremely clear and the stars were so clear that they could be counted. The full moon lit Crowley's way as he continued his stroll through the night.

His extensive research had brought him here. He'd spent hours going through the books that'd been written about Azazel's "trick" of turning a human. If Azazel had done it the right way, any of his chosen children would have been demons and not dead. All that had to be done was continue drugging the child with demon blood and, once they'd turned 18, they'd be a demon themselves. Crowley didn't have the patience to find a mate, so he decided to make his own. It was only 18 years, nothing much for a demon of his age.

All he had to do now was find a suitable candidate.

Hence the abandoned street he was occupying at the moment. His research had also giving the location of a witch that would be able to read his tattered soul and find a perfect match.

Stopping in front of what looked to be an abandoned house, he crinkled his nose in disgust. The place was worse than the hole he'd been forced to hide in when he'd tried to take Lucifer down by giving the Winchester's the cult. Without a second thought, Crowley flicked his wrist and the street lights flickered off and he made his way down the overgrown walkway. He didn't bother knocking before heading into the neglected home.

He stopped in the doorway of what appeared to be a living room that was set up just for a witch. "You shouldn't sneak into people's homes, demon." came a small voice from behind the King of Hell. He turned around to see a rather small, elderly woman holding herself up with a wooden cane. Crowley was about to tell the old woman off when she put up a hand to stop him. "I know why you're here, King of Hell. I will not help you corrupt the soul of some child." She said, brushing past him and into her lair.

"And if you don't, what makes you think I won't just kill you?" Crowley asked, not moving into the room. He knew there was a devil's trap under the rug in front of his feet and he knew the old woman wasn't as weak as she was putting on. "Because, demon, it's wrong. I taught your friend Azazel how to turn a human into a demon many years ago. And how did he repay me? He blinded me and left me to die. Now I'm an old, blind witch who knows better than to trust a demon." She said with a light humorless laugh as she lowered herself into one of the chairs around the round, velvet covered table.

"He told me he was going to make himself a mate. Because he was lonely. If I had known his true intentions, I would have never given him the information he so desperately wanted." She added, setting her cane against the table. "And what if I were to say I was looking for a mate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the information he was getting from the old woman.

She looked in his direction and shook her head. "I would still deny you any help." She said simply.

Crowley was starting to lose his temper and almost took a step forward before catching himself and staying where he stood. "I can give you your eyesight back." He offered. The old woman only chuckled and reached across the table for a thick, leather bound book. "I'm an old woman coming to my end, demon. I've lived nearly half my life without my sight and it would only be a nuisance now." She countered with a small smirk as she brought the book to her lap.

Before Crowley could make another comment, she motioned for him to come into the room with a wave of her hand. Crowley only raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the rug in front of him. The old woman pointed to the doorway on the other side of the room and in the blink of an eye, Crowley was walking through it. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the chair across from her.

Setting the leather bound book in front of herself, the old woman placed both hands on the cover and closed her eyes. The room was quiet for a moment and then a light whistle rang throughout the small room and a light breeze came out of nowhere. "There's a child in a small town, much like this one, in Utah. She was born yesterday, prematurely, three months early. Her lungs are under developed and it's highly unlikely she'll survive…unless you save her." The old woman said, taking her hands off the book and grabbing her cane.

Crowley looked at her in confusion and remained where he was seated. "Well, don't just sit there, demon. I've given you what you came for. Now go to the poor thing." She said, standing up and going over to the devil's trap under the rug. "Why?" was all Crowley asked as she lifted the rug and, with a flick of her wrist, got rid of the trap.

"Because she's dying and your soul is calling out to her. Also because she would die otherwise. This way, I'm giving her a chance to at least have a chance at life." Came her gentle reply. Crowley stood and walked over to the witch. "What is your name, witch?" he asked. The old woman only laughed and waved her hand dismissively at him. "My name is of no concern, Crowley. Now go. She has limited time left."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Third Person POV**

Crowley walked through the empty halls of the hospital and stopped in front of the nursery. Moments later he was on the other side of the locked door and making his way to the intensive care room in the back. There were only two cribs in the room and one of them was empty. He quietly walked over to crib and peered inside.

Inside was a small child that was hooked up to a machine that was helping her breath. Crowley ran his thumb over the underdeveloped child's small cheek and he felt something ignite inside him. Maybe the old witch had been right and this child was the one. Crowley placed his hand on the sleeping child's forehead and watched the monitor as her heart rate slowed to normal and her respiration increased.

The child sighed in her sleep and Crowley felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Glancing at the diagnosis sheet attached to the crib that read  _'Under Developed Lungs'_ , Crowley carefully detached the cords from the sleeping child and lifted her from the crib, careful not to wake her and have to deal with a wailing child and draw unwanted attention to himself. He cradled her in the crook of his arm and walked over to one of the desk chairs that'd been left in the room.

Pulling a small knife from his pocket, he sat down and cradled the child in one arm and made a small slit in in his wrist with the other. With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of formula appeared in his hand. Carefully twisting the top off, he held his wrist over the bottle and let the demon blood drip into the formula.

Once he was sure there was enough, he willed the slit to heal and twisted the cap back onto the bottle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he'd made sure she'd drank every last drop of the "drugged" formula, he placed her back in the crib. He got this strange feeling inside that he didn't want to leave her there. He wanted to stay and make sure she was safe. He knew there was no better place for her to be, nurseries were more secured than Fort Nox, but that didn't mean she was completely safe.

He decided that he'd have to settle with leaving her in the nursery and return to Hell where he was sure he'd be needed eventually. And that would keep his mind occupied. It was strange how he'd only just looked at the child and he wanted to change his life to revolve around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I see her one more time tonight?" Samantha asked the nurse as she was helped to sit up. "I'll see if I can pull some strings. I don't know if I'll be able to though. After her miraculous recovery, the doctors are a little skeptical of letting her out of their sights." the little, white haired nurse explained, sounding a little reluctant to tell the new mother she might not be able to see her new daughter.

"We'll have her home soon enough, hun." Aaron said, placing a reassuring hand on his wife's. Samantha nodded and gave her husband a small smile.

An hour later, the nurse came back in carrying a bundle of pink blankets. She carefully passed it the the waiting mother and walked out of the room again without another word. The couple stayed quiet for a while, staring in wonder at the life they created. "She has your father's nose." Aaron said with a chuckle, bopping her lightly on the nose. They both laughed when she crinkled her nose at the action.

"Well, isn't this a heart warming sight." came a voice from the other side of the room, causing the couple to jump and look in its direction. "Who the hell are you?" Aaron asked the middle-aged man, a little angry that someone had come into their hospital room without their permission.

"Normally, I wouldn't tolerate that sort of greeting, human, but I think the circumstances require that I do." he retorted, glaring at the younger man. "Who are you?" Samantha asked softer, holding her daughter closer to her chest.

Crowley turned to the woman who was holding his future mate.

"The names Crowley." was all he said, not wanting to go into too much detail. "I know that name. I've heard it before." Samantha said, sounding a little frightened. Crowley grinned and moved closer to the woman in the hospital bed. "I'm sure you have. Your mother and sisters are witches."

"What my mother and sister do with their lives is their own business. I left my family behind so I could have a normal life and start my own family. If you're here because of my mother-" Samantha started to say, but was stopped when Crowley dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I'm not here because of your mother. I'm here because of that human child in your arms." he said, pointing to the baby.

"What about her?" Aaron asked, speaking up for the first time since he'd been dismissed. "Have you named her yet?" Crowley asked, ignoring Aaron's question. "Her name is Makayla. Makayla Maria Collins." Samantha answered, her hold on the child tightening. Crowley felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, but held back. He needed them to be afraid of him for his plan to work.

"I have a proposition for you and your small family." he said to whichever parent would answer him. "And what might that be?" Aaron asked, still a little angry that he was being ignored and being kept out of the loop. Crowley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"What it that?" Samantha asked, looking at the bottle skeptically.

"That's none of your concern. All I need from you is four drops in something she drinks before she goes to sleep every night. Only four drops and only once per day." Crowley instructed. "Why would we do this for you. We don't even know who the hell you are! You can't just come in here and tell us to give our new born daughter some random liquid!" Aaron exploded, going over to stand in front of his wife.

"You will do it because one, I've already given you something in return and two, I'm the King of Hell. If you don't, I'll take her with me and do it myself." Crowley threatened. "You're the one who cured her!" Samantha exclaimed, thankful that he'd cured her daughter and terrified of his reasons.

"How long do we have to give it to her?" Aaron asked after a moment of silence, taking the threat seriously and not wanting to loose his daughter.

"After her eighteenth birthday." Crowley explained, handing the bottle to Makayla's father. "And don't think I won't know if you aren't giving it to her. If you miss one day, she comes with me." he threatened one more time before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Third Person POV**

_Samantha and Aaron kept good to their word to the King of Hell. Every night before Makayla went to bed, she was given four drops of the mysterious liquid the demon had given them. Both parents felt bad that they couldn't allow their daughter to go to slumber parties, but they knew that it was better to have her mad at them for a few days than loose her to the demon king._

_As Makayla got older, her parents told her that the liquid was a medicine that was keeping her lungs up to par._

**Seventeen Years Later**

How could this be happening? Makayla couldn't think of anything worse.

She laid on her bed, tears streaming down her face, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what was happening. She wanted to think it was nothing but a bad dream and that she would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

Her father was staying over at her grandparents while she was at home with her mom. She didn't know how or why it happened, but when her mom got the call the night before, she felt her heart drop into her stomach and shatter. Her father was planning on ending a seventeen year marriage so that he could be with one Mayayla's friends mother. Makayla knew that her parents were going through a rough patch in their marriage, but that didn't mean he should've been just giving up.

She'd come to the conclusion that her father was being blinded by the illusion of not having the issues at home with the other woman.

Makayla didn't care if she lost her friend over all of this. All she wanted was her family back.

That night when she went over to talk with her father about what he was planning to do, she'd learned that the other woman had lied about her mother and that her aunt and uncle, on her father's side, had been saying all of these horrible things that were making her mother look like the bad guy.

When she went to talk with her father, she convinced him to actually sit down and talk with her mother. Actually listen to her side of the story and consider both sides before making an rash decisions.

The next morning, Aaron came home and sat down with his family and talked. They talked for the entire day. After they'd gotten done with their talk, they'd come to the conclusion that the entire incident had been nothing but a plot from Aaron's sister-in-law and brother to get rid of Samantha and Makayla from the family. They weren't entirely sure why she'd done it, but they knew that's what it was because it wasn't the first time she'd done something along the lines with a couple of family friends.

They also knew they couldn't ask her because she would only deny it and they'd be left looking like the bad guys of the family.

They were all startled from their deep thoughts when the house phone rang. Aaron got up to answer it. When he hung up he came back into the kitchen and told everyone they all had to go to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Aaron asked his sister-in-law as they waited in the waiting room of the hospital. "She fell down the stair and they think she broke her hip." Karry explained, sitting down next to her husband in one of the many chairs.

"They're doing some x-rays right now and we'll know within the hour." Tom said, running a hand down his face. "Is she going to be okay?" Makayla asked her aunt and uncle, not worrying about what her and her parents had been talking about earlier that day. "We don't know. If she's broken her hip, she'll have to stay here and recover, but when she gets home, we don't know how long she'll last." Karry said and Makayla couldn't but think her tone sounded a little cold while talking to her niece.

Makayla sat down next to her mother and waited for the doctor to come out from the back and let them know what was going on.

They waited about forty minutes until the doctor came out and gave the group the bad news, Makayla's grandfather following him with tears in his eyes. Makayla's grandmother had broken her hip. They spent about an hour up in the hospital room and then Makayla and her parents left to head home because of the late hour.

All Makayla could think of on the way home was a way to help her family, wether it was helping her grandmother or her parents. When they finally pulled into the driveway of their small home, Makayla said goodnight to her parents, took her medicine, and went straight to her room. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and got comfortable on her bed. She decided the best way to find information was to surf the internet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla wasn't the type of teenager who normally snuck out of the house, but this time, she had a good reason. Quickly and quietly grabbing her car keys, she snuck out of the house and into her car. She drove a couple of blocks away until she found what she was looking for. A dirt crossroads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Third Person POV**

Standing up from her now covered hole, Makayla stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. "I wasn't expecting you, love." came a voice from behind her, causing her to jump and spin to look at him. He looked different than she thought. What she'd read online, she'd imagined him being a crabby old man. Not a middle-aged business man in a black suit with a red tie and a scottish accent.

"Who were you expecting?" she asked, trying to seem more brave than she really was. "Anyone but you darling." he said, beginning to circle the red head a little. "Imagine my surprise when I was called up here and here you were." he added when she was silent.

"I'm just the same as everyone else. Why should it be different when I want to make a deal?" she asked, a little confused by the way he was acting. "No single person is the same as the next. What they want might be the same. So, what is it  _you_  want, Makayla?" he said, avoiding her question and stopping in front of her to look down at her with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I must admit, that is  _much_  more different than what I'd expected." Crowley said, straightening his suit jacket. "Can you do it?" Makayla asked hopefully. "I'm the King of Hell, darling. I can do anything." he said, giving her a mischievous grin.

"And I'll have ten years?" she asked, ignoring the cocky comment. Crowley raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. Makayla took a step back and steeled herself for what would happen next.

"No." he said simply, turning away from her and looking up at the night sky. Makayla stood where she was and gapped at his back in utter confusion. "What?" she asked, her voice a little higher than she anticipated. "Is there something wrong with my soul? Is that why you're refusing my deal?"

Crowley turned around and looked at her in surprise. "There's  _nothing_  wrong with your soul, love. And I didn't say I wouldn't accept your deal. I just said you wouldn't have ten years." he explained. "I don't understand." she said after thinking about what he'd said.

Crowley chuckled and put his hand in his pockets. "I don't want your soul, darling." he simplified. "Well then, what  _do_  you want?" she asked, starting to get agitated. "I haven't decided yet." he lied. "I'll come to you within a few days and let you know." he added before disappearing in thin air. "The nerve!" she mumbled angrily under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla ended up going back home. She tossed and turned the rest of the night, thinking about what had happened at the crossroads. When 7AM finally rolled around, she decided she wasn't going to get anymore sleep and got out of bed.

Walking down the hall, she heard her father on the phone.

"Well, that's wonderful, but...how? I mean, they said she was in critical condition." he said, pausing and listening to the other end. "Must be. Well, send our love and we'll see you later tonight. Alright, love you too. Bye." he said, hanging up the phone and slouching in his seat with a confused expression on his face.

"What is it, hun?" Samantha asked, placing her cup of coffee down on the coffee table. Aaron stay quiet for a moment while Makayla sat down on the couch and listened to her parents. "That was Karry. Mom's hip isn't in critical condition anymore and it's healing at an unnatural rate. The doctors said she could go home later today." he said, sounding disbelieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later That Night**

"Makayla, sweetie, are you alright? You've been really quiet today." Samantha asked, looking in the rearview mirror at her daughter. "Yeah. I'm fine, mom. Just didn't sleep well last night." Makayla said, giving her mother a small smile before looking back out the window and missed the look her parents exchanged.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway of her aunt and uncle's house, Makayla plastered a fake smile on her face and followed her parents inside the house.

"I feel wonderful! The doctor said it was a miracle that I healed so quickly." Catherine said as they all sat around the table after dinner, holding her husband's hand. "I've never felt better." she added, squeezing Markus' hand.

"That's wonderful, mom. Do you know what caused the speedy recovery?" Aaron asked, leaning back in his chair.

"The doctors haven't been able to give us a reason why, but we're just thankful she's fine. All we can do is thank God she's recovering so wonderfully." Karry said, patting Catherine on the shoulder and sitting down next to Tom.

"I don't know if I'd thank God." came a familiar voice, causing Makayla to jump and turn to look at demon she'd tried bargaining with almost twenty-four hours ago. Aaron stood up and Samantha moved so that she was in front of her daughter. "Who the hell are you?" Tom asked, standing up. "A lot like your brother when I first met with him." was all Crowley said to Tom before turning to Samantha.

With a click of his fingers, Samantha was moved from standing in front of Makayla to standing a few feet away. "I've decided what I want as payment for our deal." he said, turning to Makayla. "A deal? A demon deal?" Karry asked, sounding disgusted. "Not just any demon deal, human. A deal with the King of Hell." Crowley retorted, glaring at the woman.

"So," Karry said with an accusing tone, turning to Makayla. "This is how you got your parents back together! You made a deal with a demon so that your father would go back to your mother. I knew he wouldn't have gone back on his own! After all, he kept telling us how unhappy he was at home." she accused, nearly yelling. "What? No! I would never do that! Why would I force my parents to be together if I knew they wouldn't be happy?" Makayla said, standing up angrily.

"She's telling the truth." Crowley said, standing behind Makayla and placing a hand on her shoulder. Makayla jumped a little at the contact, but didn't move. She needed someone to stand up for her. "Her deal was one of the least selfish I've dealt with in all my years as Crossroads King and King of Hell." he added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla was relieved that Crowley was standing up for her, but she couldn't understand why. He could've just kept quite, gotten what he wanted from her, and then left her to fend for herself. She wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though. "What do you want for payment?" she asked, turning around to look up at the demon king.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and grinned down at Makayla. "You." he said simply. Makayla's eyebrow's furrowed and she backed away from him. "What do you mean 'me'?" she asked.

"Simple. You asked me for the health and long life of your grandparents and in return, I want you to come and live with me." Crowley explained, putting his hands in his pockets. Before Makayla could answer, he stopped her. "I'll understand if you refuse. After all, living with the King of Hell could be hard to get accustomed to. But remember this, it's much better than only having ten years and then being dragged to Hell."

"No!" Samantha and Aaron both yelled at once, causing Crowley to turn and look at the couple. "We've done what you asked for seventeen years. You have no right!" Samantha said. "Well, the thing is, I can. And she can say no if she wants to, but it's this or her deal doesn't go through." Crowley told the ex-witch.

"I'll give you three days to make your decision." Crowley said, turning around to grin at Makayla. He gave her a wink before disappearing completely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could you do this?" Karry yelled. Makayla didn't understand why they all thought she'd done such a bad thing. She was trying to help and they all thought she was a terrible person. "I was trying to help." Makayla whispered. "Makayla, sweetie, you can't accept this deal." Samantha pleaded, close to tears.

"She should make the deal anyway. She's already bound for Hell as it is. She won't be accepted in Heaven after consorting with a demon." Markus interjected, disgust in his voice. Everyone was shocked into silence and Makayla could only sit there and stare at her grandfather.

"What?" Makayla said so lowly that they almost didn't hear her, her voice full of hurt. "Don't you realize I was willing to give up my life so that you could live the last of yours in peace?" she asked, her voice still low. When no one bothered to answer, Makayla let out a humorless laugh. Grabbing her jacket, she got up and stormed out of the house. "Makayla!" she heard her parents yell, but she didn't bother looking back.

Makayla didn't know how long she walked or where she was headed. All she knew was that the further she walked, the more she could feel the tears building up. She didn't know where she was when she stopped and sat at the edge of the road. "I don't understand." she whispered to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No one will ever understand the reason humans do things."

Makayla wasn't surprised that the demon king had shown up when he did. "I thought I was doing something right." she whispered, wiping stray tears away.

In the blink of an eye, Makayla was sitting in her bedroom. Makayla dropped onto her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on the tops of her knees. She heard Crowley moving around in her room, but couldn't bring herself to look up and see what he was up to. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was rummaging through her things though.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Makayla looked up at the demon who was leafing through some papers she'd left out on her desk.

"Thank you for bringing me home. I don't think I would've been able to go back and ride home with my parents." she said, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Well, I couldn't just leave you sitting there, love. Who knows what could've happened to you." he said and he sounded sincerely concerned. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why haven't you left yet?" Makayla asked, curious.

"I wasn't just going to leave you here alone with your thoughts. That's a very dangerous pastime, darling." was all he said, not looking up from the stray papers he'd picked up off her desk.

Makayla was stunned into silence as she stared at him.

"I accept." she blurted out, causing Crowley to look up at her surprised. "Beg your pardon, love?" he asked, not quite sure he'd heard her right. Makayla got up off of her bed and went to stand in front of him. "What you just said, 'you didn't want to leave me alone'. Answer me truthfully, why do you want me for this deal?" she asked, not caring if she sounded foolish to him.

Crowley sighed and gave her a small smile. "Because there's something about you, something about your soul that calls to me. Not to mention it gets lonely being the King and everyone being terrified of you. In simpler words, its a deal of companionship." he explained. "You'd be completely taken care of while living with me. You could even visit your family if you wished." he added.

Makayla nodded and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the demon. "I accept." she whispered, her voice cracking a little. It wasn't that she was afraid of going with him, she was going to take his word that she would be taken care of, but she was still upset by what her family had done or what they would do when they found out she'd accepted her demon deal.

Crowley cupped Makayla's cheek and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Makayla half expected to feel different after sealing the deal, but to her surprise, she didn't feel any different. "I don't feel any different." she voiced after Crowley had pulled away, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Crowley chuckled and stroked her cheek. "You shouldn't. If it'd been a ten year deal, you might've felt something different, but that would be the knowledge that you only had ten years left to live.'

When she didn't answer, Crowley pulled away from her cheek and reached into his pocket. After a little bit of rummaging, he pulled out a gold ring, set with diamonds all around it. "It'll let me keep an eye on you when I'm not around. Think of it as sort of a wedding band." he explained, slipping it onto her left ring finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla looked down at the ring Crowley had placed on her finger. It was heavy and it fit on her finger perfectly, the diamonds shining beautifully as the overhead light caught them. "It's beautiful." she mumbled, bringing it up closer to her face so she could examine it. "It was my mothers and then my wife's when I was human. Never did like the old bats, but tradition is tradition." Crowley commented.

Makayla looked up at him confused, her eyebrows furrowing. "Nothing to concern yourself with, darling. Now, how would you like to see your new home?" he asked, offering her his hand. Makayla eyed the hand and gingerly placed hers in his bigger one. The next thing she knew, Makayla was standing outside a beautiful mansion  **(A/N: The one from Season 5)**. She looked up at the mansion in awe, despite not being able to see everything because of the darkness.

"Coming?" Crowley asked, holding the front door open for her. Makayla went through the open door, Crowley following after her and was ready to begin the tour.

He showed her everything-the kitchen, the dining room, the lounge, the library, his study, and he saved her room for last. He paused outside the door and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Makayla gave him a skeptical look and moved forward, placing her hand on the knob before pausing. "Well, go on." Crowley urged, smirking at her. Makayla pushed the door open and paused for a moment when the room was completely dark. She slowly walked in and felt on the wall for a light switch.

When the light came on, she gasped at what she saw. "Oh my God! H-how did you do this?" she asked looking around the room that looked exactly like the one she had back home. She spun around, her eyes full of questions. "I had some of my servants redesign the whole room so that it looked like your old one. That way you'd feel more at home." he explained, grunting a little when Makayla threw her arms around him in a quick, tight hug. Just as quickly as it happened, she quickly pulled away, her face a lovely shade of red.

"Sorry." she mumbled, looking everywhere but at him. "Don't worry about it, darling. No offense taken." he told her softly.

Makayla walked into her room and looked around at the minor details, like the photos she had hung on the walls and the notebooks that were on her desk, noticing that everything was exactly the same. She didn't want to know how Crowley's servants had gotten everything perfect, but she was grateful they had.

"I hope it's to your liking." Crowley commented from the doorway. Makayla spun around and gave him a warm smile. "It perfect." she said. "Will I be able to see my family again?" Makayla asked, looking up at the demon. Crowley looked at her surprised. "Of course. You're not a prisoner here, love. You can go anywhere you'd like." Crowley told her, not liking the fact that she thought she'd be a prisoner in his home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Third Person POV**

The next few weeks were a little awkward for Makayla. She had to get accustomed to living with Crowley and, it wasn't a big change, but she was having a hard time coming to terms with the idea of living with a demon. Crowley tried his best to make sure she was comfortable and after a while she became comfortable around him, even joking with him every now and then.

They'd gotten into the routine of eating breakfast in the morning together, then sort of going their separate ways for the afternoon, and then at night they'd sit in Crowley's study while Crowley worked at his desk and Makayla would sit in the window seat reading various books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After Three Weeks Of Living Together**

One night while Makayla was sitting in Crowley's study, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Marking her place, she closed her book and pulled out her phone.

_Your cousin is coming home tomorrow. I thought you'd like to know and pay him a visit if you can.-Mom_

Makayla was beyond surprised that her mother had texted her. She hadn't told anyone that she'd accepted Crowley's deal. Makayla bit her lip and looked up at Crowley. He didn't seem to be paying attention and looking at him wasn't giving her much inspiration. "There something I can help you with, love?" Crowley asked, not looking up from his papers. "Huh?" Makayla asked, not realizing she'd been looking at him for a couple of minutes. Crowley looked up at her and smirked.

"Either you need something or you're just appreciating my devilish good looks. Which is it?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Makayla gave him a bad look before turning back to her phone. "My mom says that my cousin is coming home tomorrow. I'm not sure whether or not I should go." she explained, deep in thought. "The one that was deployed to Afghanistan?" Crowley asked, folding his hands under his chin.

Makayla nodded and leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes with a sigh. "Why don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. Probably because I'm not too sure how my family'll act. I haven't seen them since I accepted our deal." she said, opening her eyes to look out the window. "Well," Crowley said, getting up from his chair and walking over to her. "It's getting late. Why don't you sleep on it?" he suggested as Makayla stood up and stretched.

"I think you're right." she said, picking her book up. "Sleep tight, love." Crowley told her, kissing her on the top of the head. Makayla gave him a small smiled before leaving the study and heading down to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've decided I  _will_  go see my cousin today." Makayla announced the next morning over breakfast. "Do you remember how to call me if things turn bad?" Crowley asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Makayla nodded and placed her cup of tea back on the table. "Good. I'm not going to be able to stay for the rest of the morning. I'm needed down in Hell for damage control after three demons tried mutiny the other night." Crowley explained, standing up and taking his cup and plate over to the counter.

Makayla raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Nothing to worry over, darling. It's all under control." he told her bending down to kiss her on the head before blinking out of the room. Makayla shook her head with a small smile on her face and finished her tea and toast before getting up and placing her plate with Crowley's before heading to her room and getting ready for the day.

She made sure to take longer getting ready than she normally did getting ready, extremely nervous about seeing her family again.

Her shower took longer than normal and she stood in front of her closet three times longer than she normally did, making sure to contemplate every article of clothing before confirming it. The next time she looked at the clock, she'd waisted three hours. It was still too early to go anywhere and she decided she would sit in Crowley's study and finish a few more chapters of her book.

When she decided it was expectable to head out, she placed her book on Crowley's desk and headed for the front door. When she got outside, there was a sleek black car waiting for her in the driveway. When she slid into the back seat, she was surprised to see there was one of those black windows dividing the front and the back seats. Once she closed the door, the car pulled out of the driveway and headed for her aunt and uncle's house.

She didn't know exactly where Crowley's mansion was, but the drive to her destination didn't seam that long.

After Makayla got out of the vehicle drove away and Makayla never got to see who was driving. She gave one last look at the retreating automobile and sighed, deciding she couldn't keep putting things off. She mentally steeled herself and walked up the walkway to the front door. She gently knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later, she was knocked off her feet when what felt like a brick wall slammed into her and picked her up off the ground.

"Makayla!" the wall yelled, squeezing her. "Charles, put me down." Makayla squeaked, her breath completely gone after the impact. Charles gave her one last squeeze and let her go, placing her back on solid ground. Makayla smiled and looked up at her cousin who was still in his marine BDUs. Makayla couldn't help herself and she threw her arms around his neck, making sure to try hug him with the same force he had.

"You look fantastic, Charles!" she squealed, squeezing him a little tighter. Charles chuckled and hugged her back. "You've gotten taller since I last saw you." he joked when she pulled away, patting her on the head. "Yeah, well, not all of us can be 6'4"." she retorted, smacking his hand away. Charles laughed and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Well, come on in! I was a little surprised you didn't come with your mom and dad. When I asked, they said you were over at a friends house and might not show up. I have to say, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." he told her.

Makayla gave off a humorless laugh and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah. I was over at Katherine's. Her...dad gave me a ride over here." she lied, hoping he bought it. Charles nodded and practically dragged her into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla and Charles walked into the living room and Makayla could feel the tension rise instantly. Everyone, besides her parents, gave her a cold look. Karry and Tom, scoffed a little and her grandparents refused to look at her. "Is everything all right? You're all so quiet." Charles asked, looking around at everyone in the room. "Everything's fine." Karry said coldly, her eyes flickering to Makayla briefly. Charles looked to Makayla too and noticed she looked paler than before.

"Are you okay, Makayla?" he asked, truly concerned about his cousin. Before she could answer, Tom gave off a sarcastic chuckle. "She's fine. That is, if you can call being a demon's whore 'fine'." he scoffed.

The room seemed to go even quieter as everyone looked to Makayla; some with disgust in their eyes, others with sadness. "What do you mean 'demons whore'?" Charles asked, turning to his father. "She made a demon deal. In exchange, he wanted her." Karry explained her voice full of disdain. Charles looked to Makayla, waiting for her to defend herself.

Makayla could only look down at her feet, feeling tears welling up. "Why?" Charles asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Especially after they had pretty much grown up together and were the best of friends as kids. "A deal for our grandparents for my companionship. What does it matter anyway? I won't be accepted in Heaven now anyway." Makayla quoted, her voice cracking.

Charles continued to stare at his cousin in disbelief. "Well, go on! Say it! The only ones who haven't berated me for what I've done has been my parents. Not that it matters anyway! I can see the disappointment in their eyes!" Makayla burst, not able to hold it in any longer. Charles only shook his head and looked away from her.

Makayla gave off a humorless laugh and spun around, ready to storm away when she ran into the person she was off to find. Crowley placed both hands on Makayla's shoulders to steady her, looking down at her concerned. "Take me home." she sobbed, unable to hold the tears in any longer. In the blink of an eye, they were back at the mansion, standing in the middle of Crowley's study.

Without her family around to witness, Makayla finally broke down and let everything come crashing down. Crowley stood quietly and held her while she cried, astounded that her family was so quick to judge her and completely disown her for her actions, despite how righteous they'd been. He couldn't explain why, but he felt anger bubble inside of him towards the people who'd made her cry. This caused him to only hold her tighter and whisper that everything as going to be okay.

"You're not going to turn on me, are you?" she mumbled after what felt like an eternity of silence. "Of course not, darling. After all, we have a deal." he joked, causing her to laugh. Crowley watched as she pulled away and wiped the last of the tears away.

After she was done, he cupped her face between his hands and had her look up at him. "I mean it, love. I would  _never_  turn on you." he told her, completely honest.

Makayla smiled up at him, placing both of her hands over his before leaning up to place a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you." she whispered after pulling away. Crowley chuckled and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away stray tears. "Anything for you, darling." he told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"You should get some rest, love. You've had a long day." Crowley announced after a moment of silence. Makayla nodded and pulled away before heading out of the study and down the hall to her room. Crowley sighed and walked over to his chair before sitting down heavily.

A glass of fifteen year old Craig appeared in his hand as he leaned back in the chair.

The relationship between himself and Makayla was moving much quicker than he anticipated, not that he was complaining. The issue with her family, though, was what bothered him most. He couldn't understand how they could be so cold to her after her sacrifice to give her grandparents a peaceful end. He knew he couldn't do what he wanted to do to them because Makayla would never forgive him for torturing her family.

He would just have to let her sort out these issues on her own and just be there whenever she needed him.

Looking around the room, something on the edge of his desk caught his eye. He sat forward and grabbed the book Makayla had left on his desk, leaning back in his chair to examine it.  _'A Collection of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'_. Crowley chuckled and leaned back in his chair to leaf through the pages, making sure no to loose her spot. He wasn't too surprised that she was already a third of the way done with it after only starting it about two days ago.

She'd already been through at least twelve books since she'd moved in with him. He would never tell her, but he liked that she enjoyed hours of reading. It somehow made her seem more knowledgable and in turn made conversation easy. He wouldn't be surprised if she went through his whole library in less than a year; considering how big the library was.

Crowley chuckled to himself and place the book back on the edge of his desk. Polishing off the rest of the Craig in his glass, he left the study and headed for his bedroom. He was ready for some much needed sleep and he had a plan brewing in his mind that would take a lot of stress of himself and Makayla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla tossed and turned the entire night. After hours of restlessness, she finally crumbled from exhaustion. The peace of sleep was short lived though. A couple of hours after falling asleep, her body decided it was time to get up and start her day. Groaning, she sat up and stretched. It was already light outside and Makayla could hear birds singing in the garden outside.

By some miracle, Makayla didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. She thought she'd feel terrible and not want to do anything after what happened the day before. Instead, she didn't feel anything about what had happened. She did, however, feel stronger knowing she had Crowley on her side. With that thought, she got out of bed and headed for the adjacent bathroom, ready for a shower since she didn't take one before collapsing in bed the night before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley looked up from his newspaper when Makayla walked through the dining room door, already ready for her day. "Well, don't you look bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning." he commented, taking a drink of his coffee. "Why shouldn't I?" she countered with a smirk, sitting down in front of her tea and toast. Crowley only chuckled and went back to his newspaper.

The room was silent until Makayla was done with her toast and was nursing her tea while looking out the large window across form her. "I was thinking last night, why don't we go on a little vacation?" Crowley asked, folding his newspaper and placing it on the edge of the table. Makayla looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Vacation?" she asked, her voice skeptical. Crowley chuckled and stood up.

"You should start trusting me more, darling." he told her, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room. "Be ready in two hours." he called from down the hall. "Should I pack?" she called at his retreating form, poking her head out of the doorway. Crowley stopped and turned to look at her from down the hall. "It'll be taken care of, love." her told her with a wink before disappearing completely.

Makayla rolled her eyes and went back into the dining room to finish her tea with a slight huff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla stood outside two hours later, waiting. A few minutes later, Crowley popped into view. "You're late. Three minutes and twenty seven seconds late to be exact." Makayla stated, pushing off the pole she was leaned against. "Ah, counting the seconds until you see me again?" Crowley commented cockily with a chuckle. "No, I just thought the King of Hell would have better time management." Makayla retorted with a smirk.

"Touché, darling." he told her. "Are you ready?" he asked before she could make another snarky comment. Makayla grinned and nodded her head. Crowley smirked at her and walked up to her and was a little surprised when she didn't flinch away like she used to. He placed his hand on her shoulder and teleported them to wherever he was taking them.

Makayla squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the ground get ripped from her feet for a split second before new ground replaced the missing stone ground of the front porch.

"You can open your eyes, love." Crowley whispered in her ear, causing her to jump at the unexpected closeness. Makayla obediently cracked one eye open and then the other snapped open at what she saw. Makayla had always loved the mountains, but she was never able to go that often because her family lived pretty much in the country. What she saw was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

They were standing on plateau on a mountain where they could see several other snow covered mountains in the distance and a beautiful light blue sky. Then something metaphorically smacked Makayla in the back of the head. Looking down, she saw they were standing in a sheet of snow. "Why am I not freezing my ass off?" she asked, realizing she wasn't wearing any cold weather protectives.

"Can't tell you that, darling. Can't just give my secret away." Crowley chuckled, fixing his cuff links. Makayla took a tentative step forward and looked off the side of the mountain. She quickly stepped back before linking her arm with Crowley's. "I think I'll stay back here." she commented, fear evident in her voice. "Not a fan of heights, love?" Crowley asked, slipping his hands in his pockets so that they were comfortable while Makayla clutched to his arm. Makayla shook her head and moved ever further away from the edge.

Crowley teleported them away from the ledge and in front of a cabin that was a couple yards away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla was surprised by the interior. It looked like a genuine cabin in the woods. "It's beautiful!" Makayla exclaimed, spinning to look at Crowley as she looked around inside. Crowley chuckled and walked up behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it." he told her, massaging her shoulders. "It's your wedding gift." he whispered in her ear, causing her to spin around and look at him wide eyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla didn't know how to react. She was completely dumbfounded by what Crowley had just told her. For the first time since accepting his deal, she actually felt like she'd  _married_  the demon. So, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had. Crowley was only taken off guard for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." she whispered when she pulled away. Crowley smiled at her and ran his thumb across her cheek bone. "I  _was_  hoping you might be feeling elated." he told her, smiling to himself when she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well then, you have no idea how  _elated_  I am." she corrected herself with a small laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla wasn't sure how long they stayed in the mountains, but she did know that by the time they arrived back at the mansion, she'd become extremely close to Crowley and now felt completely comfortable around him; not caring that he was a demon anymore, even sometimes forgetting that fact.

"That was wonderful!" Makayla exclaimed, causing Crowley to chuckle. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, love." he told her, wrapping an arm around Makayla's waist as they walked down the stone pathway in the garden. "You never did tell me what possessed you to have a spontaneous vacation." Makayla said after a moment of comfortable silence, looking up at Crowley.

Crowley looked down at her and smirked. "I thought you might like a break away from all the drama that'd happened in the short span of one day." he told her, giving her a light squeeze. "Not to mention, the break will be nice before school starts again." he added, grinning when she made a face. "Don't remind me about school." she complained. Crowley smiled and giving her another squeeze.

They stopped in their tracks when, what Makayla assumed was a demon dresses in a suit and tie, popped in front of them, blocking their path. "My apologies for bothering you, sir, but there's an issue down in Hell." he said, addressing Crowley, nodding to Makayla. "What sort of issue, Markus?" Crowley asked, his voice bordering on concerned. "A couple hundred souls have gone missing. There's no record of where they've gone, sir." Markus explained and Crowley nodded.

Markus nodded to Makayla again before vanishing. Crowley turned to Makayla and look down at her. "I should probably check things out. I'll be back later tonight." he told her, leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips before blinking out of view. Makayla stood there for a moment, deciding what her next course of action should be when someone popped up behind her. "Mrs. Collins." Markus said when Makayla turned around to see who it was.

"Mrs?" Makayla asked, raising an eyebrow. Markus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you not the king's mate?" he asked confused and a little terrified. "No...I mean...I have no idea anymore. Am I considered his mate?" Makayla babbled, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about anything like this with anyone but Crowley himself. "My apologies, ma'am. His majesty sent me to keep an eye on you. A body guard of sorts." Markus explained and Makayla nodded in understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla ended up waiting the entire night for Crowley to come back, but was disappointed and a little worried when he didn't come home. Markus had left about half an hour ago to check on the king and hadn't returned since. Makayla fell onto her bed and sighed. Even if they were in trouble, what could she do to help them. She was just a human who knew barely anything about the supernatural side of the world.

Makayla jumped when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

Arching a little off the bed, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, feeling her heart flutter at the thought that it might be Crowley giving her an update. She froze when she saw who the text was from.

_I was wondering if you would talk with me. I want to apologize about how I reacted the last time I saw you and I don't feel right about how we parted. We grew up together, Kayla, and I don't want to lose my best friend and cousin. Please take my offer into consideration.-Charlie_

Makayla sat frozen in her spot, looking at the text dumbfounded. At that point, Makayla wanted Crowley there for advice more than ever. Makayla decided that she'd let it sit for the night and then talk to Crowley in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla walked into the dining room the next morning and stopped dead in her tracks. Crowley was no where to be found and there was no sign that he'd been there at all. She turned around and headed down the hall. She knocked on the study door and waited, opening it when there was no answer. Looking inside, there was no one there. Leaning on the door jam, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair in exasperation.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself. She walked into the study and sat down at his desk chair, deciding she needed to think. Maybe he hadn't come home last night. Maybe he had come home and then left before she got up. Maybe she was overanalyzing this and should just leave Crowley to his work. Deciding on the last, she pulled out her phone and started a text message.

_I got your text last night and I've thought long and hard about your proposition. I'll meet you at that little coffee shop we used to go to when you were in high school in about an hour.-Makayla_

Makayla slipped her phone back into her pocket and stood up from the desk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla walked out of the front door and headed for the garage. Walking in, there were only two cars inside. She picked the first one and opened the door, sighing in relief that it was unlocked. She slipped into the sleek black car and searched for the keys, finding them in the glovebox. As she pulled up to the gate at the end of the driveway, the steel gates slid open and she pulled through.

Luckily, Crowley had told her that his mansion was only about two towns from her destination. She had to speed a little, but while on the back roads, she didn't have any issues and made it to her destination on time. She quickly pulled into a spot and got out of the vehicle, making sure to lock it before heading across the street to the familiar coffee shop. Walking in, she saw Charles sitting at one of the small tables near the back.

Makayla made her way to the back and stood at the table awkwardly. "I've come to listen. Nothing more." she announced, sitting down in the chair across from her. Charles looked at her surprised and nodded. He took a deep breath and folded his hands in front of himself on the table. "Look, I was wrong to judge you." he said simply. Makayla just raised an eyebrow and remained quiet.

"Makayla, I don't know what you want me to say! I think-" he began after a moment of silence, but stopped when he noticed Makayla's expression.

"How dare you judge me when you haven't even gotten the whole story! You have no right to tell me what I've done was wrong! I did what I thought was right to help my family at the cost of my own life! I got lucky and got a better deal. I took that deal knowing it was my only choice. I've realized now, it's the best choice I could've made." Makayla burst, standing up and getting ready to storm out of the café. "Makayla! Wait!" Charles said, getting up and following his cousin before he could loose her in the crowds.

Makayla started regretting the fact that she'd parked behind the little coffee shop. She'd have to go through the alleyway and then across the street. It would take her more time to get the car than she would've liked. Halfway through the alleyway, she was forced to stop when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You shouldn't storm off like that, Makayla. I wasn't done talking with you. But, this could work to my advantage." Charles said, his voice dangerously low as his eyes flashed yellow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla looked up at Charles in horror. She tried to pull her arm free, but because he was apparently a demon, he was stronger than she was. Charles sighed and pulled Makayla to himself, making sure she couldn't get away. "Stop struggling." he told her with an annoyed tone. She knew it would be pointless to scream and, even if she did get free, she wouldn't be able to out run him.

"Now, I believe we have a reservation to keep. Sorry about not telling you sooner, but I knew if I didn't lie, you wouldn't have accepted my invitation. And I couldn't have gone without a date." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and then disappearing from their place in the alleyway.

Makayla looked around their new surroundings confused. They were in a ballroom and, sitting around tables, were Samantha, Aaron, Karry, Tom, Catherine, and Markus. Makayla was escorted to the table her parents were at and was forced to sit in the chair while her hands were tied behind her back like the others. "What the hell is going on?" Tom demanded, struggling against his bonds. Charles looked up at Makayla's uncle with a disgusted expression.

"I'd watch your tongue, human, or I might just have to cut it from your head." he warned, standing up and leaving the room. "Makayla, honey, are you alright?!" Samantha asked her daughter, panic in her voice. "Mom, I'm fine! Just a little rattled about being kidnapped by a demon." she countered, a little more rude than she'd wanted. "I would've guessed you were accustomed to dealing with demons." Karry retorted from one of the other tables in the room. Makayla tried to hold her tongue, but her self control was deteriorating quickly.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't noticed, you're  _son_  is  _possessed_  by a demon. I think he's closer to dealing with demons than I've ever been!" Makayla snapped, throwing her aunt a criticizing look. "At least he's not sleeping with a demon. Willingly!" she countered. Makayla let out a laugh and shook her head. "I will have you know that I have never slept with Crowley. I am still very much a virgin and if I had slept with him, that's none of your business!"

The room went deadly silent and everyone exchanged glances. "The only thing Crowley and I have done is become very close friends. He's become my best friend after all of this." she added lowly, casting her eyes to the table in front of her as a small smile formed on her lips and a small laugh escaping. She didn't need to look up to know that her aunt, uncle, and grandparents had scowls on their faces.

Makayla looked up when Charles and an unknown blonde woman walked into the room. Charles was carrying a fabric bag and brought it over to where Makayla was sitting. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a glass jar filled with what looked like red smoke. "Do you know what that is?" the blonde woman asked, coming to stand next to Makayla. Makayla looked up at the woman confused. "It's...red...smoke?" she asked, not really sure where this was headed. The woman sighed and shook her head.

"He just  _had_  to choose a human." she mumbled under her breath. "Bring it in." she told Charles and he left without word. They all waited in silence until Charles came back into the room dragging a body behind him. Makayla couldn't see who it was, but she could feel a bad feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. And her feeling was right. Charles hefted the body up into a chair, leaving an unconscious Crowley sitting there.

" _Now_  do you know what this is?" the blonde woman asked again. Makayla tore her gaze from Crowley to look up at the woman. "I've already told you...I don't know." she said, her voice more desperate than before. "Maybe he  _has_  been keeping her in the dark like he said he was, Lilith." Charles offered to the blonde woman. "I wouldn't trust anything that slime says. He's a traitor to Hell. Don't forget that." Lilith said, her voice vengeful.

"Thank you, Markus. You may leave." Lilith added after a moment. Makayla looked up at the male demon shocked. "Markus?" she asked, not wanting to believe she'd been betrayed. Markus only shot her a smirk and bowed his head to Lilith before leaving the room. Makayla turned her head back to Lilith when she heard the demon chuckle. "I don't know why you're so surprised about being betrayed by a demon. It isn't as if Crowley hasn't betrayed you as well." the blonde said, pulling up a chair to sit down in and crossing her legs. "That's not true." Makayla said, shaking her head.

"Of course he has. Just ask your parents." Lilith laughed, nodding her head towards Makayla's parents. Makayla looked at her parents and felt her heart break when she saw regret and pain in their eyes.

"You see, you were born prematurely and were going to die. But, by some miracle, you got better. It would've seemed a certain demon had taken a liking to you even before you went and made your little deal. I'd take another look at the medicine your parents have been giving you since the day you were born." Lilith filled in when Samantha and Aaron remained quiet.

Lilith got up from her seat and placed the bottle of liquid that Makayla had been taking for as long as she could remember and then went over to where Crowley's body was slumped. She grabbed his wrist and pulled a knife out of her pocket, slitting the wrist. The blood spilled onto the table and pooled. After she was satisfied, Lilith dropped Crowley's arm and took the bottle, opening it and pouring it out onto the table as well.

"If I were you, I'd be suspicious." Lilith commented, letting the bottle drop to the floor and shatter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Third Person POV**

Makayla didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She shut her eyes and tried to drowned the voice out, but her eyes snapped open when she felt a slap sting her left cheek. "Pay attention. You are here for a reason. I didn't just bring you here for the fun of it. Though it would be fun to torture you, I wont because I need you to get to Crowley. There's something about you that he's drawn to and I have yet to figure it out." Lilith boomed.

"I don't know!" Makayla tried, but was slapped again. This time, however, Lilith hit her a little harder than she'd anticipated and Makayla blacked out. Lilith sighed as she looked at the unconscious human and then to the girl's family. "Well, no reason to stay here while she's out of commission." she said, picking up the glass jar and leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Hello?" Makayla called, feeling a presence of another person in the blackness she found herself in. "Hello, dearie!" a little old woman said cheerfully, appearing out of nowhere. "Um, hello?" Makayla said, having to look down at the old woman who was slightly shorter than herself. "You must be Makayla. I haven't seen you since you were not but a day old. You were much smaller then." the old woman said, pointing her cane at the younger woman._

" _Um, I'd assume so. Considering I was a baby when you supposedly saw me." Makayla said, her voice confused and uncertain._

" _Well, at least he took my advice and saved you." the old woman said to herself. Makayla looked at her in bewilderment. "Who are you?!" Makayla burst, not being able to control her curiosity. The old woman looked up at Makayla and smiled, reaching up to remove the sunglasses she was wearing. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember who I am, dearie. After all, your father never mentioned me and I stopped visiting you in the night when you were old enough to remember I was there." she said, removing her sunglasses to reveal white, unseeing eyes._

" _I'm your great grandmother, dearie. On your father's side. My name is Greta." the old woman explained when Makayla remained silent. Makayla stayed silent for another moment before crossing her arms over her chest and her eyebrows furrowed. "So, let's say that you_ are _my great grandmother. Why haven't I heard anything from either my father or my grandparents?" she asked, wanting answers._

" _We don't have time for a Q &A, dearie. I came here to help you. I'm not a fan of demons, not after one blinded me, and I'm going to help you kill that bitch, but I'm going to warn you. Doing this will make you have to make a life changing decision." Greta said, putting her sunglasses back on so she could poke Makayla in the chest with her cane. "Why should I trust you?" Makayla asked, rubbing the place she'd been poked. Greta sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I understand you've had some family trust issues in the past month, but I'm blood. Anyways, I wouldn't gain anything from lying to you. What I'm going to tell you will change your life. For the better or the worse is up to you and your views." Greta explained, smiling warmly at the younger woman._

_Makayla was silent for a moment and thought about what she was being told. After what felt like hours, Makayla let her guard down and sighed. "What do I need to do?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Third Person POV**

_Makayla listened as Greta instruct her on what she needed to do. "You've been given demon's blood ever since you were born. It's supposed to be worked into your system until you're eighteen. But, you're not eighteen yet. You've still got three months to go-" Greta explained, rambling a little. "What does this have to do with killing Lilith?" Makayla interrupted, confused._

" _Quit interrupting!" Greta yelled, smacking Makayla upside the head with her cane. "Ow! Alright!" Makayla exclaimed, trying to defend herself by covering her head with her arms. "The demon blood in your system can't be activated until you're eighteen, but I know how to give it an early kick start. A small spell I learned in my early days as a witch. After saying this spell, the demon blood will be activated and...you'll become a demon yourself." Greta explained, pausing to let everything sink in._

_Makayla looked at the old woman shocked. "You mean, if I don't activate it now, I'll still become a demon when I turn eighteen?" Makayla asked, her voice a little higher than normal. "That's only if you survive this and continue with the demon blood. There's a bit of a draw back if you do activate the demon blood early though." Greta answered, her voice sympathetic. "What kind of draw back?" Makayla asked skeptically._

" _If you activate the demon blood, you'll be able to kill Lilith, but you'll only have enough time to rescue one other before more demons than you can handle on your own show up. Once I give you the spell, it's up to you to decide where you go form there. You need to decide if you are wiling to give up the life of a human and then, if you choose to give it up, you must decide who you want to save most." Greta explained._

_Makayla looked sullen at hearing she'd only be able to save one person. She didn't know if she could decide who she wanted to save. There were so many things running through her mind that she didn't notice her great grandmother pulling a thick leather book out of nowhere and set it on a table that hadn't been there before._

_Greta motioned for Makayla to look at the page she'd flipped to and recited off what the words said. After they were done, Greta shut the book and put it back wherever she'd gotten it from, the table disappearing as well. "Are you ready?" she asked, smiling at her great granddaughter. Makayla slowly nodded her head, not too sure of herself. "You'll do fine, dearie. I have faith in you." Greta told her, reaching out and giving Makayla's hand a light squeeze._

" _Where are we?" Makayla asked suddenly, looking at the older woman. Greta let out a laugh and began walking back into the darkness. "This, dearie, is your subconscious. If you hadn't been knocked out, I would've never been able to gain access." Greta called before disappearing completely into the darkness. Makayla looked after where her great grandmother had gone and decided that if she wanted to get out of her own head, that would be the best way for her to go._

_After what felt like hours of walking, Makayla smacked into a brick wall made of white bricks and a wooden door right in the center. Without thinking, Makayla reached out and twisted the knob._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla let out a groan as she felt consciousness take back control of her body and the lights from the ballroom invaded her pupils. "It's about time you rejoined us." Lilith said from the chair across her her. Looking around the room, she noticed that her entire family had been moved from their respective tables and were all gathered at one, still bound to their chairs.

Lilith stood up and carefully walked over to where Crowley's body was still slumped over. Looking down at the ground where Lilith was treading so lightly, Makayla saw what she'd seen in Greta's book that was called a Devil's Trap. "I've decided that as I kill you, I want this traitor to watch. And then he's next. Then of course your family, but they'll be mostly for fun." she explained, reaching over to one of the other tables and picking up the glass bottle that contained the red smoke.

Lilith carefully untwisted the top and ended up dropping it when the smoke rushed out of the jar and into Crowley's body. Crowley groaned and straightened himself up. Looking down at the ground, he caught sight of the Devil's Trap and sneered up at Lilith from his seat. "Hello, love. Didn't think I'd see you again after the Winchester's were done with you." Crowley mocked. "Don't mock me, Crowley. You are a traitor to your own kind and you will pay for what you've done." Lilith practically growled.

"I thought you'd be happy with what I've done. After all, you used to complain all the time about the orders that were given to you on behalf of Lucifer. You should be thanking me for having him thrown back in his cage." Crowley calmly said, his voice completely nonchalant. "You betrayed out father, traitor. And your punishment will be death. But not before we kill the little human you've become so fond of." Lilith countered, pulling a knife out of her pocket and pointing it at Makayla.

"Every drop of your blood that's gone into this human will be spilled and then you will be next." Lilith jeered, glancing over her shoulder at Crowley. Makayla didn't miss the look of panic that flashed in his eyes, but knew why he wasn't reacting the way he wanted to. He remained calm and looked back to Lilith. "What should I care if you kill one of my whores? If you mean to kill me then why bother with her?" he asked, smirking at the other demon.

Anger became evident on Lilith's face and she lowered her knife to turn back to Crowley. Makayla knew if she was going to  _anything_ , now would be the time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Third Person POV**

As soon as Lilith had her back completely turned form Makayla, she began the spell she'd been given. "Venio filiam in talibus vincere malum facere voluntatem meam, ut te postremo et de hominibus!" Makayla chanted, feeling her body tingle the minute she began. As soon as she was done, she felt something inside her explode and her eyesight went black.

Lilith looked in horror as Makayla's body went limp for a moment and then straighten back up. When she opened her eyes, their normal beautiful green was flooded with a deep blue. Lilith dropped her knife and slightly backed away from the woman. Makayla let out a shrill scream before a burst of white light shot from Makayla and went towards Lilith, smacking right into the demon.

Once the white light dissipated, all that was left was a pile of ashes where Lilith was once standing.

Makayla didn't know how she did it, but she let her new instinct take over. In the blink of an eye, she was out of her chair and standing next to the Devil's Trap Crowley was trapped in. Crowley was about to protest, but Makayla reached into the circle and grabbed his arm. The next minute, they were standing in the garden back at the mansion. Crowley looked down at the woman standing next to him in shock, but was quickly brought out of the state when Makayla began to tumble.

He quickly caught her and took her inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're lucky I got to her when I did or you'd both be goners." came a voice from behind Crowley as he laid her down on the bed. "Didn't think I'd see you again. Not after you told me that what I was doing was wrong." Crowley countered, spinning around to see the old witch who'd brought him Makayla seventeen years ago. "She needed a chance to live and that's what you've given her." she said, walking over to where the other two were and "looked" down at the young woman on the bed.

"She reminds me of her father when he was young." she commented, brushing a runaway strand of red hair out of Makayla's face. Crowley remained silent and watched as the old witch interacted with Makayla. "I didn't think she'd choose you over her family." she said, switching topics. "I didn't even think she'd choose this path to be honest." she added.

"Then why give her the option?" Crowley asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the old woman. "For the same reason I sent you to her when she was a baby. Her soul calls to you as yours to her." she explained, turning around to "look" at Crowley. "I believe she loves you. She just doesn't realize it yet. So...that being said, if you break my great granddaughter's heart. Don't think I won't find and make you pay." she threatened before snapping her fingers and disappearing from the room.

Crowley looked down at Makayla and sighed. He had a lot to deal with now, but first things first, kill that Markus bastard for messing with the person he cared about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makayla woke with a groan and a pounding feeling in her head. "Oh, my head." she groaned, bringing a hand up to her head to rub her temple. Makayla opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip slightly and saw Crowley offer her four, small red pills and a glass of water. Carefully pulling herself up into a sitting position, she gratefully took the offered relief. "It's good to finally see you awake, darling." Crowley said softly as Makayla swallowed the pain meds.

"How long was I out?" she asked, finishing the last of the water. "About a week." Crowley told her, taking the glass from her after she was done and placing it back on the nightstand next to the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, watching her carefully. Makayla looked down at herself like she could find the answer written somewhere on her body and then looked back up at Crowley.

"I don't feel any different." she said skeptically, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. Crowley chuckled and stood up. "Hopefully you wont feel anything out of the ordinary." he told her, fixing his cuffs. Makayla nodded and looked around the room before looking back to Crowley. "Uh, where am I?" she asked, looking down at the bed she was occupying. "My room, love. Needed to keep an eye on you." he told her, giving her an odd look.

"Oh." was all Makayla could say, feeling a little awkward being in the only room she'd never been in before. "No need to be like that, darling. My room is no different than yours or any others." Crowley told her with a small chuckle and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "You should get some more rest. You're going to be a little weak for a while." he told her softly and Makayla realized how tired she really was. She nodded and laid back down, almost instantly falling asleep again once her head hit the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Makayla woke up again, it was dark outside. She carefully sat up, her limbs protesting the entire time, and swung her legs over the bed to stand up. She stumbled slightly after being in bed for so long, but caught herself and got used to her legs again. She walked out of the Crowley's room and went down the hall, following the voices that she immediately heard after leaving the room.

She followed the voices to Crowley's study and paused when she heard raised voices, jumping when Crowley's voice boomed over the others. "I don't care where you have to look, just find the little bastard!" he yelled, causing all the other voices to cut off immediately. Makayla stayed where she was until every last voice was gone. She carefully inched foreword and opened the door enough so she could see inside.

When she saw that there was no one in the room besides Crowley, she opened the door all the way and walked inside. Crowley didn't look up when he heard the door open and just sat there pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed as he leaned his chair back. Makayla stopped in front of his chair and looked down at him, noticing he looked tired.

Crowley cracked an eye open and smiled when Makayla draped herself onto him, effectively sitting in his lap. "You look tired." Makayla commented, wrapping her arms around Crowley's neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Crowley chuckled and wrapped his arms around Makayla's waist, holding her closely to himself. "I am tired, love. It's been exhausting trying find the last of Lilith's followers." he told her, resting his cheek on the top of Makayla's head and closing his eyes to enjoy the closeness.

All of a sudden, the old woman's words flew to the front of his mind. I believe she loves you. She just doesn't realize it yet. With that in mind, her held her closer and reveled in the peace and quiet with the woman he was certain he'd fallen in love with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Third Person POV**

"Can I ask you something?" Crowley asked, not really wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that had surrounded them. "Of course." Makayla said, refusing to open her eyes and ruin the comfort she'd found. "Why did you choose me over your family?" he asked, instinctively hugging her closer. Makayla was quiet for a moment, worrying her bottom lip. "You've never betrayed me. My family was ready to disown be before they even got the whole story, but you, you've never questioned why I've done what I've done. You just went with it despite your thoughts whatever they might've been." she explained.

"Can I ask  _you_  something?" she added, looking up at the older demon. Crowley nodded and waited for her to continue. "Why the demon blood?" she asked, worrying her lower lip again. Crowley brought his hand up and pulled her lip from between her teeth with his thumb, brushing her cheek before wrapping the arm around her waist again. "I did it the time because I was lonely.

"When I went to your great grandmother, she told me how to get a...companion that wouldn't die like a human would, but they wouldn't have to go through the tortures of Hell. At first she was reluctant to give me the location of someone, but she pushed me towards you to save your life. I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one. I wasn't willing to put you in danger of...drugging you on my own, so I tasked your parents with the job." he explained.

Makayla listened as Crowley told her everything. "Are you cross?" he asked, hopeful that she wasn't. Makayla sighed and sat up, taking Crowley face between her hands. "No. I'm not mad. Just...really confused." she said with a smile before leaning foreword and placing a light kiss on his lips. Crowley smiled and kissed back, hiding his disappointment when she pulled away far to early for his liking.

Suddenly, Makayla jumped up and grabbed Crowley's hands. Using her new strength, she pulled Crowley up from his chair, causing Crowley to raise an eyebrow at her. "You need sleep and I'm still tired." she announced, practically dragging his towards his room. Once she got him there, she pushed him over to the bed and told him to wait for her before leaving and heading to her own room.

Crowley sat down on the bed and took off his shoes when Makayla walked back into the room wearing her normal gym shorts and a tank top for bed with her red hair up in a ponytail. "Hope you don't mind, but I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone just yet." she said, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Crowley chuckled and stood up from the bed and walked over to the new demon. "No issue, darling." he told her, leaning down to give her a kiss. "You never have to ask to share my bed, love." he added, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear that escaped the elastic band.

Crowley grinned when Makayla's blush deepened. "Although, if you're going to blush like this every time, I just might have to require a request before letting you." he whispered into her ear. "But, I'm not that cruel." he chuckled when she refused to say anything and her blush just kept getting darker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowley woke up in the middle of the night when he felt weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see that Makayla had begun to use him as a pillow. He couldn't keep a smile from his face as he ran his fingers through her fiery hair and she curled into him even more.

He couldn't understand how he, the king of Hell, couldn't tell the woman he loved and was sharing his bed that he loved her. With a sigh, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer before going back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Makayla woke the next morning, she wasn't really surprised to find herself alone in bed. What did surprise her was the fact that she was sprawled out in the middle of the bed on her stomach. Sighing, she rolled over and stretched before sitting up and letting the blankets pool around her waist. After a moment of waking up more, she finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed before going to look for Crowley.

She went to her room and took a quick shower before getting dressed and then went to the dining room where he normally was at this time. Makayla poked her head in the doorway and smiled when she saw Crowley sitting at the table, drinking his cup of coffee and reading the news paper. Makayla walked in and sat down in her seat where a croissant and a hot cup of earl gray tea was waiting for her.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" Crowley asked with a small smile, glancing at her while he flipped the page. "I slept wonderfully, actually. Better than I have in a while." she told him, taking a sip of her tea. Crowley chuckled and went back to reading his paper and drinking his coffee, leaving the two in a comfortable silence.

"Makayla, darling, can I ask you something?" Crowley asked, folding his paper and placing it next to his cup once Makayla was finished eating. "Of course." she told him, cradling her cup of tea and relishing the heat thrown off by the heated liquid. "How would you feel about becoming the Queen of Hell?" he asked her, leaning back in his chair. Makayla ended up practically choking on her tea before calming herself enough to look up at Crowley. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked disbelievingly.

Crowley grinned and held back a laugh. "I said, how would feel about becoming the Queen of Hell?" he asked again, enjoying her reaction. "I'm sorry, I must be going deaf. I thought I just heard you ask me how I felt about being Queen of Hell!" she said, looking at him like he was insane. Crowley chuckled and stood up and walked over to Makayla and offered her his hand.

Makayla gave him a skeptical look before taking his hand and in the blink of an eye, they were gone from the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen-Epilogue**

**Third Person**

Makayla looked around in confusion. "Uh, Crowley, where are we?" she asked, looking the seemingly endless line they'd popped up next to. "Hell, darling." was all he said before draping his arm across her shoulders and leading her down the corridor. " _This_  is Hell?" she asked skeptically. Crowley chuckled and turned them down a corridor that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "When I took over, I made a few changes. In my Hell, it takes much longer for the human soul to become corrupt, which means less demons that I have to deal with." he explained as they got further and further away from the hell line.

"But that doesn't make sense. Wouldn't having more demons help you build an army or something like that?" Makayla asked as they turned down another corridor, inwardly thankful that Crowley seemed to know where they were going because she was clueless. Crowley sighed and glanced at a demon that was passing them. "There are still demons who view me as nothing but still the Crossroad's King. They're refusing me as their new king. New demons are more likely to take their sides. I'm not sure why, but I'm not wiling to take that risk." he told her.

"But, I may have a new trick up my sleeve." he added with a grin. Makayla only raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to explain. Crowley lead them to an oak door and opened it, letting Makayla in first before following in after her and closing the door. Makayla looked around the dark office and noticed it was very similar to Crowley's study back home. "Your office?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Crowley nodded and sat down in his seat while Makayla sat across from him. "Ever since the beginning, I'd intended asking you to be my queen, but I'd anticipated you being nothing more than a black eyed demon. But you, love, are a blue eyed demon." he told her folding his hands under his chin. "I'm confused." was all Makayla could say after a moment. Crowley smiled and relaxed more into his chair.

"Blue eyed demons are very rare. I believe it's because you come from a long line of witches on both sides of your family. But besides that, blue eyed demons are the highest ranking demons. Then white eyed, yellow eyed, red eyed, and last are the black eyed. You, if  _I_  were going by tradition, would even outrank me." he told her. "With you as queen, any demon would be foolish to cross a superior officer." he added when she still looked a little confused.

Makayla nodded and leaned back in her seat, taking in everything Crowley had just told her. Crowley remained quiet and let her fully process the information before standing up and going to stand behind her. "I would be honored if you ruled beside me, Makayla. I..." he paused, placing his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to do this now or wait till she made up her mind.

"Love you." he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes as he made up his mind. Makayla felt all the breath leave her lungs and her heart began to beat twenty times faster. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She spun around and cupped Crowley's slightly surprised face between her hands. "I love you too." she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Crowley grinned and kissed back, cupping her cheek.

Makayla pulled away and rested her head on Crowley's chest. "I would be honored to be your queen." she whispered when he laid his head on hers.


End file.
